Kariya Masaki x Reader
by KyouTen4Life
Summary: when you are adopted by sungarden.. suddenly you met a boy named kariya...


Me: hii minna! Sorry for long waiting, I know this was supposed to be Saryuu but I lost it... So I did make Kariya Masaki, requested by **Mizashi Haruka! **

Mizuki: I hope this is a good story..

Tsurugi: Mizuki, I think it is like always *blush**stare to me*

Me: d-don't look at me like that *blush*

Kariya: great... nervous

Me: enjoy!

Rated T

* * *

You were adopted by SunGarden last week, because your mother is a alcoholic and your father isn't there for you.

You always wanted to be alone...Until one day...

* * *

When you walked back to the orphanage you saw a teal haired boy playing with a soccer ball.

You did really like soccer and you did always practice by yourself.

You wanted to watch him so you did watch him for hours. Until he saw you.

He started to walk away.

"Stop it" you said.

"Why?" Asked the boy.

"W-well... Wanna practice together?" You asked

"S-sure" he said.

"I'm (l/n)(f/n)" you said

"Kariya Masaki''

" Kariya-kun, nice to meet you! " _Yreou_ said

"Me too (l/n)-chan" he said.

* * *

So you two started to play with the ball.

After two hours you stopped because it was time for a break.

"Ne, (l/n)-chan, why are you here at SunGarden?"asked Kariya.

"well, my mother is a alcoholic and my father isn't there for me so.." you stared

"but then, last week a red haired and a green haired boy came to adopt me." you said.

"you mean Hiroto and Midorikawa san?" he asked.

" yeah, i guess.." you said

"they adopted me too, together with hitomiko-san" started Kariya Suddenly.

" my father was tricked and i don't even know what's wrong with my mom, i think she was a alcoholic too." he said.

" I'm sorry Kariya-kun" you said.

" your're my first friend at SunGarden, i don't trust people really fast"you said.

" to be honest, your my first friend too, everything what happened to my father, i diddn't tell anything about it, to no one, your're the first one and the last one" he said.

"Ne.. Kariya-kun... shall we practice everyday together?" you asked

" Sure! i liked too!"

* * *

_next morning_

you just woke up and you walked downstairs.

you tried to be quiet. utill suddenly..

"Ohayou (f/n)-chan!"

"SHHHHH!" you turned around and you saw Kariya Behind you"

" Be quiet or else you wake up the others" you said.

" yeah I'm sorry but shall we practice after breakfast?" he asked.

"S-sure" you said

"But don't tell Hiroto-San abou.."

"Don't tell me what?" Kariya was interrupted.

" uhhm... We're going to the park to practice and we have a picknick together " said Kariya with a blush.

"Ohh okay, don't be late home and be careful!" Did Hiroto Said.

"Okay, I promise Hiroto-San" you said.

* * *

_after breakfast_

both of you walked to the park. close enough to water because the weatherman said it would be hot today.

Kariya did hold the ball and you the bag with a lot of foods and drinks for both of you.

...

you practice with Kariya, he did use a Hissatsu technique " hunters net" to stop your hissatsu shoot " Sword of the king"" but he could'nt.

"nice shoot!" did Kariya said.

this was the first time you did make a Hissatsu Shoot.

" t-thanks!, but you... nice defending!" you said.

" let's take a break for now.." said Kariya

you had cherry's, sandwiches, several fruit and a lot of other food.

" what would you like to eat?" you asked.

" a sandwich please" said Kariya

" hihi i made them with love" you said and you started to blush. but when you looked up you saw Kariya Blushing too.

" Ne (f/n)-chan... what would you like to eat?" asked Kariya.

" i don't know.. fruit please"" you said.

so Kariya give you the fruit..

it was pretty warm so you had a bikini and Kariya a Short.

" let's swimm? " you asked

" sure" said Kariya

so you walked to the water...

suddenly you felt a pair of hands on your waist and you was pushed into the water.

you did grab Kariya's hand so you did fell with him into the water..

" baka baka chii" you said to Kariya with a smirk on your face

" i'm sorry" said Kariya, he grabbed your hand and you started to blush.

" (l/n) - chan... i wanted to say something to you .. " said Kariya nervously

you really got nervous because you did like Kariya..

you stepped closer to Kariya.

" i need you to say something too!" you said..

" well.. i really li-"

you was interrupted because you felt a pair soft lips on yours.

Kariya kissed you.. it was very gently.

you was frozen... but finnaly you kissed him back.

both of you stopped because you need air..

"i love you (f/n)-chan"

" i love you too Kariya"

he started to kiss you again.

* * *

it was pretty late so both of you walked back to Sungarden and guess how ^^ ...

_fin / the end.._

* * *

_me: _i'm done!

Taiyou: awesome!

Yuuichi: kyou-chan... who's next..? *smile*

me: i think it will be Saryuu but i lost it.. so... *looks sad*

*get's a hug from Tsurugi Kyousuke and from Taiyou *

me: *shocked* "Kyousuke? Taiyou?"

Tsurugi+Taiyou: we want you to be happy! it will be fine!

me: okay okay.. arigato minna!

**requesting is possible! **

*****maybe there are some faults but don't mind them please!

revieuw Please *bow*


End file.
